The present invention relates to an evacuation system or extraction system for containers. Various extraction systems are known from the prior art. For example, it has been known for some time to pressurize the containers, and in this way the filling can be extracted from the containers. However, devices are also known from the prior art which achieve the extraction of the fluid from the container by crushing the container. In an apparatus known from the prior art, two holding devices are provided which hold two different components of the containers and can be moved towards each other.
The prior art also discloses various extraction systems which for example have tap cocks and similar. In particular, the multiple use systems known in the prior art do not guarantee a pure beverage, for example pure beer, with tapping, unless the corresponding components are cleaned regularly.
Hence in these cases it would be desirable to be able to use single-use systems at least partially, for example single-use tap lines and similar.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing such an extraction device for containers which allows the use of at least some single-use parts.